


Let it burn

by thxnksfrthbnds



Series: In flames [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, I just love Frerard, I still suck at tagging stuff, M/M, Skatepark AU, a little bit i guess, but also some fluff I suppose, skater au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thxnksfrthbnds/pseuds/thxnksfrthbnds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending some time with Gerard, Frank comes to the conlusion that he is the happiest guy on the planet. Surely that can´t last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it burn

**Author's Note:**

> So I´m back with what I guess counts as a sequel to "Got a light, too?". I was in a very different mood writing this, and I suppose the story and style might reflect that? Anyway, I still hope you enjoy it!  
> I apologise for any grammatical or spelling errors that may or may not be found in this fic - English isn´t my native language!

\- Bend your knees, bend your - ouch!  
Gerard's instructions were abruptly interrupted as Frank dug his nails into his arm to stop himself from falling. Who knew just standing on a skateboard could be so hard?  
\- It's fucking impossible, Gee, Frank sighed and stepped off the board. Remind me why we're doing this again?  
\- Because you asked me to teach you, so you could look cool -  
\- Excuse me, it was not about looks at all, it was about me showing you I am fucking amazing at this, alright? This is just an act so you can feel good about your own, inferior, skating skills.  
\- I see, Gee giggled. Then why did you ask me?  
\- Shut up.  
\- Alright, back on it again, Gee instructed, clearly not giving a fuck about Frank's demand for silence.  
\- Only if you don't let me go this time, okay? I almost just died because of your recklessness.  
Ignoring Gee rolling his eyes, Frank carefully stepped back up on the skateboard, placing his hands on Gee's shoulders and feeling content as Gee's hands landed securely on his waist.  
\- This time, keep your knees bent and I'll walk you forward a bit, yeah?  
\- Sure, Frank nodded and looked up from his feet, only to be met with two beautiful hazel eyes staring at him. You know, we're basically the same height right now.  
Gee smiled.  
\- We are indeed.  
\- You should totally kiss me.  
\- If you promise to keep your claws to yourself.  
Frank grinned and moved his hands into Gee's hair, feeling the other's grip on him tighten, pulling him forward.  
\- You're one to talk, kitten, he purred before connecting their lips, happily noting the moan Gee let out as they collided. As cliché as it sounds, he could feel the earth moving beneath his feet. Wait... he was actually fucking moving what the fuck -  
Before he could even react properly, Frank found himself on the ground looking up at a surprised Gee, the sound of the board rolling away as a soundtrack to the scene that had just played out.  
\- Did you just... Gee's words trailed off and Frank could see the laughter building in him.  
\- Don't you fucking dare!  
\- You just fell for me!  
\- How could you let this happen? Frank retaliated, but he couldn't help laughing along as Gee exploded in giggles. Honestly, how hard can it be to just hold me still? I can't fucking believe this.  
Gee was still grinning as he offered a hand and pulled Frank up off the ground.  
\- I don't think it's fair to put it all on me, Frankie, he smiled. You are quite the distraction, and you know it.  
Frank huffed and brushed the dust off his jeans.  
\- One more try, and then I give up.  
\- Alright then, give it a shot to remember!  
With one last giggle, Gee went to retrieve the board, skating back in a second. Frank was not at all fucking jealous that he could do that.  
\- So knees bent, no claws, you walk, he summed up as Gee stepped off the board and let him up again.  
\- Excellent. Let's go.  
Gee took a step to the side, dragging Frank along with him. His eyes were glued to the ground, and Frank watched him closely. He couldn't believe how fucking lucky he had been. A few months ago, he was just sitting around in the park, creepily watching this angel that was now right in front of him, that had just kissed him. He didn't have any statistics to prove it, but his theory was that that was an extremely rare start for a couple. Because that's what they were, right? A couple? Boyfriends? As the word crossed his mind, he swayed a bit on the skateboard, immediately feeling Gee's hands steadying him.  
\- You okay? Gee mumbled, eyes still trained on the ground as if he was expecting it to open up and swallow them both any second.  
\- Yeah, yeah I'm fine.  
\- Sure?  
\- I'm okay, trust me.  
Frank could almost feel the sharp tone in his voice scratching his throat, and he could see that Gee definitely heard it, but by the time it was out there really was no way for him to take it back. The thing was, he was not okay, at all. He'd never been one for labels, but this sudden realisation of not knowing what to call his relationship with Gee tied his stomach in knots and made his insides itch. It was fucking awful, and he didn't know how to fix it.  
\- I... I think I have to go now, he stated weakly and quickly stepped off the board once again.  
With a confused expression, Gee looked from Frank's face to his now empty hands, and then back again.  
\- Oh, he said. Well... alright. I'm -  
\- I'll see you around, yeah? Bye, Gee!  
I'll see you around? I'll fucking see you around?! The words echoed in Frank's head as he basically sprinted out of the park, leaving a piece of him with the sad-looking Gee. He was breaking and he didn't understand why. Or well, of course he fucking understood why, but he didn't want to acknowledge it: Frank Iero was scared as fuck, because for the first time in his life he had something to lose, and he might even lose it over something as ridiculous as terminology. He was scared, because he wanted nothing more than to be Gee's boyfriend, or his fucking husband for that matter, and he didn't know if Gee wanted the same. He was scared, because there was a chance that he had found his soulmate, and Gee had found a little boy with a scorpion tattoo that in a few years would be nothing more than a tale about an ex he'd met at a skatepark. It was terrifying to think about, and he didn't have the guts to ask Gee how he felt. What if he got an answer he didn't want? Better to live in a state of limbo for the time being. 

As usual though, Frank's idea of what was the better option turned out to be fucking shit. Gee could read him like a book, but Frank refused to acknowledge that there was anything wrong and kept trying - and failing - to act as if everything was fine. He felt fucking awful about it, because not only was he wearing himself out - he hurt Gee with every "I'm fine" and he knew it, which was also why he more and more frequently opted not to see him at all. He just hadn't worked up the courage to talk about it just yet, despite all of Ray's nagging and, to add to his torture, all the 'tips' he'd gotten from Ryan and that fucking dipshit Brendon, whose advice always included some kind of sexual act and who drove Frank more insane each day. By now he was seriously questioning his friendship with the guy. Did he really need him in his life? The only problem with kicking him out would be that he and Ryan were attached at the hip, and Frank kind of really wanted to keep Ryan. The dude always brought him great fucking eyeliner, and what else did he need in a friend?  
Anyway, the days passed, and stretched into weeks, and one morning Frank was woken up at an ungodly hour by a persistent banging on the front door. He groaned as he remembered his mum wasn´t home and slowly rolled out of bed, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and putting them on on his way out of his room. Who had the fucking nerve to come knocking on someone´s door before noon? He let out a long string of more or less incriminating terms, twisted the lock and swung the door open.  
\- What? he hissed, not registering who the knocker was until he started speaking.  
\- Don´t “what” me! Mikey hissed back. You know “what”! What the fuck are you doing to Gerard?  
Frank didn´t know what to say. One, he did not fucking expect to be yelled at first thing in the morning, and two, he was not going to pour his heart out to someone who started off their morning by yelling at him. Even without those reasons, he really had no proper answer. He was breaking Gee, that was what he was doing. He absolutely didn´t want to, but that´s what it was.  
\- How the fuck did you find me? he said instead, stumbling into the wall as Mikey pressed by him and continued into the house.  
\- Oh please, do you think you´re some kind of underground hermit who´s impossible to reach? I know people at your school, okay? Surprise, you don´t lead a very secret life.  
Frank followed him close behind, feeling Mikey´s anger radiating off of him, burning when it reached Frank´s skin. He felt small and vulnerable, and a surprising lack of anger, even as Mikey found his way to his bedroom and started rummaging through his closet.  
\- What are you doing? he asked, his voice ringing weak and timid in the room.  
\- Getting you proper clothes, what does it look like I´m doing?  
Despite how awful he was making Frank feel, Mikey reminded him of Gee, and he could feel tears filling his eyes as he realised just how much he missed him.  
\- Why? he whispered, just as the first tear fell and wet his t-shirt.  
\- Because you have to fix this! You are coming with me, and fixing Gerard!  
Mikey made it sound like that was something he could do, but Frank wasn´t as sure. He didn´t get a chance to say so though, because as abruptly as he had started, Mikey stopped messing with his clothes and turned around to face Frank, clutching a pair of black jeans and a white shirt to his chest.  
\- Listen, he said, voice now as weak as Frank´s and almost cracking. I´ve never see him as happy as he was with you, and I have never seen him as miserable as he is now. It´s actually pretty terrifying what power you have over him, but that´s also why I´m telling you to fix him.  
\- It´s not that easy, Mikey.  
\- Why not?  
Frank swallowed before answering.  
\- Because the thing is, I have to be fixed too. I´m like a… I´m like a broken glass, and before I´m put together again, Gee will just keep on getting cut.  
A moment of silence passed, before Mikey sighed and threw the clothes at Frank.  
\- You´re so fucking dramatic, oh my god. You´re not broken, you´re scared. There´s a difference.  
\- You don´t know that, Frank mumbled, wondering how Mikey figured it out.  
\- Oh, but I do, Mikey snapped back. Look, I did the same thing when I first got together with my boyfriend. I got really insecure, basically just always thinking that I probably liked him way more than he liked me. And then, instead of talking to him, or even admitting it to myself, I thought it was best just to not see him anymore. As if that would help. Fortunately for me, he´s a bit of a jerk, so he wouldn´t let me be, and well, here we are. Two years later, and he hasn´t stopped trying to convince me he loves me more.  
\- But…  
\- Don´t you dare tell me that´s not what´s going on with you too.  
Frank kept quiet.  
\- Unfortunately for you, Gerard is much more considerate than Pete. He won´t come after you, since he thinks you don´t want him to. Which is why I´m here instead.  
With that, Mikey walked past Frank, out of the room and towards the door.  
\- Get dressed! he called over his shoulder. Pete´s got band practice in twenty minutes and we´re dropping you off on the way!  
As the front door clicked shut, and Frank could hear a car door opening outside, he scrambled out of his sweatpants and practically jumped into the clothes Mikey had chosen. He felt kind of overwhelmed with everything Mikey had said, but at the same time he felt determined to make this right again. The whole day seemed to be turning into a fucking rollercoaster of emotions.  
It took him about two minutes to get ready, slamming the door behind him as he got into the backseat of the car parked, extremely badly, outside. He immediately set his eyes on the driver, who was apparently Mikey´s boyfriend named Pete. Frank hadn´t known this dude even existed until about five minutes earlier so he hadn´t exactly had much time to start imagining what he was like, but was still eager to find out. He happily noted that he seemed almost as short as himself, and that he – just like Frank – sported fingerless gloves and a tad too much eyeliner, and Frank liked him already.  
\- Hey, man! Pete said, turning around to offer a hand to Frank. I´m Pete.  
\- Hi, Frank answered and took his hand. Frank.  
\- Yeah, yeah, Pete nodded and turned back to the steering wheel. The little dude that´s been haunting Gerard. I´m in on the story.  
Frank would have felt ashamed and maybe a bit angry, if Pete hadn´t laughed as he started the car and pulled into the street.  
\- I´m just fucking with you, dude, he said apologetically. Like, I know it´s not really funny, but it´s still kinda funny, you know?  
\- I don´t, Frank answered, but he kept his tone light and friendly.  
\- Maybe it´s just me, Pete shrugged.  
\- It´s definitely just you, Mikey supplied and huffed impatiently. You drive like an eighty year old. Do you know there´s a gas pedal?  
\- I drive like a responsible citizen. And I´m carrying precious cargo.  
Frank rolled his eyes as Pete´s hand landed softly on Mikey´s thigh, eliciting a small giggle from the guy. They seemed to be a sickly sweet couple, and even though they´d only been in the car a few minutes he wondered if he would make it all the way without throwing up because of all the cuteness.  
\- So Mikey mentioned you´re in a band? he asked, trying to get the love birds back to earth.  
\- I am, yeah, Pete confirmed, shooting a beaming smile at Frank through the rear-view mirror.  
\- What do you play? Frank was genuinely interested now, seeing as he himself loved music.  
\- Bass, mostly. Do a little bit of singing. And I write pretty much all lyrics.  
\- Sounds like fun.  
\- It is, Pete said, still smiling. I´m trying to teach Mikey how to play as well.  
\- And how´s that going?  
\- Really well, Mikey injected, staring at Pete as if to dare him to disagree.  
Pete just laughed.  
\- Really well, sure, let´s go with that.  
Mikey still had his eyes trained on Pete, and Frank could see him pout, which would have been the most ridiculous thing ever if it wasn´t so adorable.  
\- Alright, it actually is going well, Pete conceded. He´s fucking amazing, to be honest.  
Frank smiled as Mikey´s pout disappeared and a slight blush creeped up his face.  
\- Of course I am, he said quietly and moved his gaze to stare at the road ahead. I´ve got a good teacher.  
Pete moved his hand from his thigh, only to get a hold of his hand and kiss his knuckles instead. Frank was grateful he hadn´t had time to eat breakfast, because he probably wouldn´t have been able to keep it down. 

The ride was only about ten minutes, and even though chatting with Pete had calmed him down, Frank quickly got worked up again as soon as he stepped out of the car, looking up at the red brick house. What was he even doing, honestly? Gee probably hated him now anyway. Why had he listened to Mikey, why had he come here, why…  
\- Shut up, Mikey said, interrupting Frank’s spiral of doubt.  
\- I didn´t say anything.  
\- You were thinking. Too much, and too loud.  
\- That doesn´t even make any sense.  
\- I don´t care. Come on!  
Mikey grabbed his wrist and dragged him around the corner towards a staircase leading down to what seemed like a cellar door.  
\- He´s most likely in here, Mikey explained. Loves his fucking basement, rarely leaves even if he´s feeling well.  
Frank stopped, once again hesitant, full of doubt and fear. Mikey stared at him.  
\- It´s just Gerard, he spoke softly. He´ll be so happy to see you, alright? Just tell him you´re sorry and everything will work out.  
It felt like his whole future depended on this single moment, which it actually did in a way, and Frank had to take a few deep breaths before he stepped down the stairs and turned the doorknob. He could hear Mikey behind him, thankful for his presence, and with one final breath he pulled the door open, only to be met with almost absolute darkness. He peered into the room, lit up only by a single candle which flickered in the wind he let in.  
\- For fuck´s sake, Gerard, Mikey exclaimed behind him, making Frank jump. You´re going to burn the house down with all these tacky candles.  
\- Let it burn, a familiar voice answered from the far right corner. Let´s pray it takes me as well.  
As Frank´s eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he could make out the contours of a bed there, and after a few more seconds, he also recognised Gee´s slim shape on top of it.  
\- And you call me dramatic, he said to Mikey. What the fuck is going on here?  
He could see Gee practically freeze where he was, before abruptly getting up and almost running towards the door where Frank had stopped.  
\- Frank? he whispered. Is it really you?  
\- It really is, Frank mumbled, suddenly shy and feeling tears welling up, making it even harder to see anything.  
\- I missed you so much, he added after a second.  
Gee stayed quiet, a few steps away.  
\- Okay, so I´m gonna leave, Mikey stated, walking back out and hitting the light switch on the way.  
The sudden intrusion of light burned Frank´s eyes and made the first tear spill down his cheek. It definitely made it easier to see though, and he stared at Gee who kept blinking, seeming almost blinded, as if he hadn´t been out of the dark for a very long time. Maybe he hadn´t, Frank thought sadly. After taking in his face, Frank dragged his eyes down Gee´s body, noting how terrifyingly thin he´d become and the rugged state of his clothes.  
\- Oh, Gee, he whispered, looking back up to see if those gorgeous hazel eyes would meet his own. I´m so sorry.  
Gee shook his head, finally slowing down the blinking and looking back at Frank.  
\- I´m sorry, Frankie, he said. I´m sorry for whatever I did, and I´m sorry for not knowing what I did, and I´m sorry that Mikey´s forced you to come here, and I´m sorry…  
\- No, Frank cut him off. No, Gee, you haven´t done anything, it´s all my fault, do you hear me? It´s all me, okay?  
Frank could see that Gee was getting ready to protest, and he couldn´t hear it. He refused to. So he quickly walked up to the taller boy, grabbed his chin and kissed him. He kissed him with sadness, tears running down his face, with desperate need, moving his hand and tangling them in his long, black hair, with the feeling of belonging, feeling Gee respond and hold him tightly around his waist. He kissed him as if his lips were air and he was drowning, as if his mouth was a fire and he was freezing to death, as if his taste was water in a vast sun-drenched desert. He kissed him with all that he had, every emotion he could muster, all the words he couldn´t form, any cliché he could have used trying to describe what he felt. And, most importantly, Gee kissed him back in the same way. Gee kissed him back as if it was all he ever wanted to do, and Frank would gladly let him if he asked. After a minute, Gee pulled away and rested his forehead against Frank´s.  
\- Gee? Frank whispered.  
\- I love you.  
Out of all the things he could have said, Frank was not ready for that one.  
\- You… what?  
\- I love you.  
It was such a strange thing to hear, thrilling and terrifying, yet calming and secure. Frank wanted to hear it every day for the rest of his life.  
\- I love you too. 

Just a few days later, Frank found himself back in the skatepark, on top of a skateboard. He was seriously questioning why he´d once again asked Gee to teach him, but before he could voice his concerns he felt a soft hand on his back and suddenly he was being pushed. Slowly, the skateboard moved forward, and Frank moved with it. Gee´s voice echoed in his head – keep your knees bent. He was doing that, and lo and behold, he was actually skating.  
\- Gee, he gasped. I´m doing it!  
\- I see, came a giggle from somewhere behind him. Can you believe this progress only took you three months?  
Frank huffed and got off the skateboard that had come to a stop after about three feet.  
\- Whatever, he said, turning to Gee. I think I should learn to do tricks now.  
Gee suppressed a laugh, smoothing his face out to fake a grimace of concern.  
\- Heaven help us.  
\- Oh shut up.  
As Gee actually kept quiet, Frank took a moment to just watch him. His black hair, highlighted by the sun around the edges, almost like a halo, his eyes, now curiously watching Frank back, his small mouth, red from the heat of the day (and maybe one or two kisses - Frank couldn’t help himself, and who could blame him?). Gee was like a fairy-tale come to life, and Frank had never wished harder for a happily ever after.  
\- What are you thinking about? Gee asked softly.  
\- You, Frank answered, making him blush slightly. Any tips for the tricks?  
Gee laughed, breaking the serenity of the moment and making Frank smile in awe.  
\- Just one, really.  
\- Bend your knees?  
Gee nodded, eyes still wrinkled at the edges from a wide smile.  
\- Bend your knees.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or requests you can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr @thxnksfrthbnds :)


End file.
